Find a way back home
by Cheshirearrow
Summary: what happens when Bella goes out to drink, and party for her eighteenth. so Edward and Bella haven't officially met in this yet so yea... I hope you enjoy this.


The night is warm and muggy as the car flies down the highway, with the music up full-ball, the smell of alcohol on our breath and the wind in my hair. We can be heard from a mile away as we make our way across the border into Albury. As we pass a sign, we hit a pot-hole and the car starts to swerve, it screeches as the driver tries to take back control. Our blood-curdling screams fall on deaf ears as we careen into an old oak tree. Then everything goes black.

Beep. Beep! BEEP!I As it starts getting louder I open my eyes to blinding light. As my eyes start to adjust I see nurses and doctors on both sides, as they yell medical terms I can't understand. That's when I am swallowed into the black abyss again.

I wake again to more beeping and blinding lights. As I look around the hospital room and see all the cords and wires leading from my body to the machines, everything starts coming back to me.

I had just turned 18 and we were going out clubbing in port Angeles, because there were actually clubs there compared to our small town called forks. As we piled into the car for our crazy night of alcohol and drugs, Charlie yells"stay safe, have a great time, I'll see you later".

We glide into one of the lanes and become one with the oncoming traffic, as we make our way onto the high way we turn the music up as loud as it can go and sing along, we wind the windows down as we pass the sign saying welcome to Wodonga. With the music booming we pull into a car park, we walk up to the rope and the bouncer lets us go in straight away. The bright lights blind me as we walk deeper into the club, I don't remember the name of the club or many aspects of it other than in some parts it was bright and in other parts it was quite dim, or dark. As we are shown to our sitting area, Jessica yells over the loud music "hey who wants a drink?", as she goes up to order our drinks, a seedy looking man slithers out of the corner holding a tiny snap lock bag, its contents white and powdery, he hands one of my friends the bag as she hands over some money.

as Jessica comes back with drinks in hand, we down our first three rounds of shots and mike yells "hey who wants some dust?" everyone says yes except me, as he starts to pour it out on the table I realise that he has also put some out for me. We snort the drugs and stumble out onto the dance floor, as we dance like idiots to the blaring music, a group of people catch my eye, the rowdy bunch pushing and shoving one guy towards me. I feel pretty confident with the drugs and alcohol pulsing through my system, I start to stumble across the dance floor to talk to him, just as I'm about to fall I feel warm arms encircle me. I look up to see blinding white skin, gorgeous golden eyes and luscious copper hair. He smiles at me as he helps me stand up, I start to giggle uncontrollably, his smile widen into a full on smirk. As we smile and giggle at each other my cousin comes over and yells "hey love birds, come dance" as we stumble out onto the dance floor, his hands firmly plant themselves around my waist, as I look up into his eyes, I stand up on my tip toes and give him a drunken kiss, at first he seems surprised, but quickly recovers as he kisses back. As we break away and look into each other's eyes, our smiles become impossibly wider, we giggle and laugh as we dance along to the upbeat music of the club.

As the night turns into the early hours of the morning, I am not ready to part ways with this gorgeous man, as we make our way out to the car he asks for my number, as I am about to get into the car he pulls me around and leaves a lingering kiss on my lips. We get in the car and slide into one of the lanes. That's when everything went incredibly wrong.

As I come back to reality I am once again pulled into the black abyss, but little did I realise that, that would be the last time I would ever see the light of day.

NEWS REPORTER: yes we are here, reporting live just outside of Albury on this horrific car crash that has taken place last night in the early hours of the morning. Three young lives lost so far. Two of these teenagers died at the scene, another died in the hospital, and the other two are in critical condition, from drug and alcohol overdose. It is believed that they were celebrating an eighteenth and were out at a club In port Angeles called …

As the television starts to crackle, the reporter's voice starts to fade into the darkness of the apartment.

hey so I own nothing other than the story line so hope you liked it I may write Edwards point of view later

thanks again

cheshirearrow


End file.
